headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Superhuman strength
| image = | classification = Super-power | franchises = DC Universe DC Extended Universe DC Television Universe Marvel Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Ultimate Marvel | films = | programs = The 4400 Heroes Incredible Hulk Justice League Unlimited The Tick | comics = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 Spider-Man Vol 1 Superman Vol 1 | characters = Captain Marvel; Doomsday; Dracula; Hulk; Superman; The Tick | related = Superhuman agility Superhuman durability Superhuman stamina }} Superhuman strength is a super-power and represents the ability of an individual to lift and/or press a volume of weight far in excess of maximum human potential. This is probably the most common power found in the superhero fantasy genre and can be found in nearly every form of comic book, graphic novel, Manga or anime. For purposes of clarification, this database distinguishes superhuman strength from enhanced strength insofar that superhuman strength represents a character's standard ability to maintain upper strength levels without assistance from external stimuli (such as Superman's need for ultraviolet radiation from a yellow sun). .]] The means by which one may acquire superhuman strength varies, as does the degree with which one can measure their maximum potential. Some characters, such as Spider-Man, are not often thought of as having superhuman strength, but Spidey's strength levels can reach a maximum of 10 tons under optimal conditions, which is far in excess than that of what a normal human, even one in peak physical condition is capable of achieving. Most cosmic beings as well gods and various deities possess superhuman strength, but do not make use of it on a regular basis, preferring instead to harness their inate star-spawned abilities to achieve their goals. Nearly all giant monsters, particularly kaiju possess superhuman strength just by the sheer magnitude of their size. The same can be said for most robots, especially those that are of great size and mass like Transformers. The strength levels of some characters cannot always be accurately measured. The Hulk for example possesses a level of physical strength in proportion to his mood. As he is often fond of saying, the angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes. As there is no measurable limit to how pissed off the Hulk is wont to become, it is nearly impossible to gauge his maximum strength levels. It is safe to say however, that excluding gods and cosmic beings, the Hulk is probably the strongest physical combatant in the Marvel Universe. Superhuman strength was one of the many super-powers shown in the NBC television series Heroes. The first character to display superhuman strength was Niki Sanders, but being as how she suffered from Multiple Personality Disorder, she could only access her power while in her secondary persona, which she named Jessica after her late sister. Niki first demonstrated her power by slaughtering a group of hitmen in the employ of Daniel Linderman, who came to her home to collect money that was owed to them. Heroes: Genesis Examples of use * Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty: Jaime karate chops a thick log in two. Holds the back-end of a moving car in place. Punches through a door. * Captain America 110: The Hulk rampages and busts through a wall and chucks some concrete around. * Captain America 111: The Mankiller robot possessed superhuman strength. * Fantastic Four 232: Diablo created an Earth elemental whose physical strength was in proportion to it's mass at any given time. At full size (approximately 12' tall), it was strong enough to go toe-to-toe with the Thing. * Suicide Squad (2016): Killer Croc throwing about soldiers and transformed humans. Characters Races Appearances Films * Incredibles, The - Mr. Incredible's power. * Incredibles II - Mr. Incredible's power. * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A - Roland Kincaid gains superhuman strength as his dream power. * Spider-Man: Far from Home - Spider-Man uses webs to keep a building in Venice from falling down. Comics * Adventure Comics 373 - Superboy uses super-strength until he is repulsed by green kryptonite. * Adventure Into Fear 11 - Man-Thing rassles with Thog the Nether-Spawn. * All-Star Squadron 39 - Hourman twirls a tree around above his head. * Amazing Spider-Man 8 - Peter Parker has to show physical restraint during a boxing match with Flash Thompson. * Amazing Spider-Man 31 - Spider-Man tears the door off a helicopter and causes the vehicle to crash into the river. * Amazing Spider-Man 119 - Hulk lifts a tree and tears up a dam. * Amazing Spider-Man 120 - The Hulk tears up boulders and stuff while fighting Spider-Man. * Amazing Spider-Man 131 - Spider-Man uses strength and equilibrium in tandem fighting Doc Ock. * Amazing Spider-Man 195 - Spider-Man pulls himself out of a ton of rubble. * Amazing Spider-Man 204 - Spider-Man pulls the axle off of a van. * Amazing Spider-Man 205 - Spider-Man stops a large organ from falling onto two guards. * Amazing Spider-Man 300 - Venom puts a pounding on Spider-Man. * Amazing Spider-Man 363 - Spider-Man, Venom & Carnage all display enhanced strength during fight. * Amazing Spider-Man 405 - Ben Reilly lifts a man up in the air by his shirt collar. * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 - Hippo lifts a car. * Batman 308 - Blockbuster punches through the earth. Ice Pack zombies whale on Batman. * Batman: Shadow of the Bat 39 - Solomon Grundy fatally pummels several tourists & a tour guide. * Black Panther 6 - T'Challa calls upon panther strength to score a victory against a samurai warrior. * Brave and the Bold 25 - Red Wave Beast trashes an amusement park. * Captain Britain 1 - Captain Britain punches his way through Reaver's henchmen. * Cavewoman: The Movie 1 - Klyde uses gorilla strength. * Civil War 1 - Colossus & Giant Man lift debris at Stamford explosion. * Curse of Dreadwolf 1 - Werewolf abilities. * Cyberforce 1 - Impact plows through a van filled with thugs. * DC Comics Presents 52 - Superman tries to contain a berserk Negative woman. * Doom Patrol 86 - Robotman and Rog the Robot. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 74 - Robotman duplicate and video game version. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 81 - Centurious throws an old man into a tree with one hand. * Hellina 1 - Hellina fights demons. * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 162 - The Hulk & Wendigo tear it up for the 1st time in the woods of Canada. * Invaders 1 - Namor tears through German bombers. * Man of Steel Vol 2 2 - Superman smashes giant robot. * Marvel Team-Up 100 - Spider-Man & The Thing fighting. * Marvel Two-In-One 42 - The Thing tears through steel doors at Project Pegasus. * My Greatest Adventure 80 - Robotman. * Rising Stars 0 - Bunch of super-kids attack Slappy the Clown. * Sub-Mariner 50 - Namor punches a bunch of crab monsters. * Tales to Astonish 71 Namor fights a giant squid, then Seaweed Man. * Tales to Astonish 72 - The Hulk smashes up his cave, and later the Leader's laboratory. * Tales to Astonish 91 - Hulk busts through wall. Fights Abomination. Namor fights volcano monster. * Tomb of Dracula 45 - Hannibal King uses vampire strength while fighting Blade. * Uncanny X-Men 94 - Colossus smashes rocks in Danger Room. Ape-Man dashes some soldiers. * Uncanny X-Men 97 - Colossus and Eric the Red both user superhuman strength while fighting each other. * Wow Comics 32 - Mary Marvel displays feats of superhuman strength. * X-Factor 206 - Guido gets into a knuckle-duster against Baron Mordo's goons. * X-Factor 219 - Monet breaks chains binding Black Cat. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 3 - Zombie Tramp cuts a man in half with a karate chop. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10 - Zombie Walt upends an S.U.V. * Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade 1 - Zombie Tramp administers superhuman blows against Vampblade. Television * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) - Wonder Man vs. Ultron robots. * Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty * Bionic Woman: Jaime's Mother * Gotham: Viper - A drug addict named Benny gets temporary super-strength from Viper. * Isis: Fool's Dare * Isis: The Spots of the Leopard * Isis: The Outsider - Isis moves a large boulder. * Isis: Funny Gal - Captain Marvel moves a tree that had fallen in the middle of a road. He also super-swim tows a boat to shore. * Isis: Now You See It... - Captain Marvel lifts a van out of the way from getting hit by another vehicle. * Isis: ...And Now You Don't - Captain Marvel pulls the villains' helicopter back down to the ground. * New Adventures of Superman: The Force Phantom - Superman and a giant Force creature swap punches. * Runaways: Reunion - Molly Henderson develops super-strength for the first time. * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2) - Superman rolls up metal flooring. Wonder Woman crushes mind control device. * Twilight Zone: The Mighty Casey - Casey the robot uses super-strength for a super-speed fast pitch. * Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys - Wonder Woman rassles with a robot Wonder Woman. * Wonder Woman: Death in Disguise - Wonder Woman breaks a shotgun in half, then twists the barrels around the shooter. See also * Enhanced strength * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina Gallery Superman 654 (virgin).jpg Demon with a rock.jpg Herc lifts a tree.jpg Thor rips metal.jpg Herc crushes a cup.jpg References Category:Superman (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Man of Steel (2013)/Miscellaneous